1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon a display control program and a display control apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage medium having stored thereon a display control program and display control apparatus which cause character strings to be displayed in a plurality of drawing areas.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, it is increasingly required to improve a viewability of information including an image, a character and the like when the information is displayed on a screen. For example, in order to allow information to be viewed easily, a method of displaying the information on a screen in an enlarged manner is used.
As such a technique, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-47324 (hereinafter referred to as Patent document 1), for example, discloses an information processing apparatus which specifies, by using a pointer, an arbitrary position on a reduced image displayed on a screen, thereby displaying an enlarged image corresponding to the reduced image. Further, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-47942 (hereinafter referred to as Patent document 2) discloses a data display apparatus which adjusts an enlargement ratio of character data or the like in accordance with a display area, thereby displaying the character data in the display area.
However, the information processing apparatus disclosed in the above-described Patent document 1 enlarges and displays only a reduced image specified by the pointer, and cannot enlarge and display all the displayed reduced images simultaneously. Therefore, when a user wishes to enlarge and view a plurality of reduced images, the user needs to select the reduced images one by one so as to be enlarged and then viewed one by one, which is disadvantageous because of poor operability.
Further, the data display apparatus disclosed in the above-described Patent document 2 automatically sets the enlargement ratio of characters in accordance with the display area regardless of an operation by a user, which is disadvantageous in that the user cannot enlarge characters in accordance with a preference of the user. Still further, the data display apparatus automatically adjusts the enlargement ratio of characters such that the characters stay within the display area. Therefore, if a large number of characters are displayed in the display area, the enlargement ratio of the characters becomes lower, and consequently the viewability becomes poor.